The School Play
by Preposterousity
Summary: When Sabrina breaks Puck's nose, he gets revenge by sabotaging her to be the director of the elementary school play- a fact that she is less than thrilled about. What's worse is that while Sabrina tries to organize her troop of sticky, squirmy, hyperactive kids, Puck gets busy getting Everafters hyped up about the play so that Sabrina's demise would be all the more embarrassing.
1. Oh-so-angry

**~::Oh-so-_angry_::~**

* * *

The first time I broke Puck's nose, I was fourteen.

He had played a really nasty prank on me, and I was furious. I'll admit, I hadn't really been thinking. One second I was glaring at his stupid, cocky face and the next, he was sprawled on the floor, clutching his nose in pain.

The second time I broke his nose was just a couple of weeks after the first time. He was really getting on my nerves and the next thing I knew; I'd broken his nose again.

Granny Relda had been horrified and I'd been grounded for a month. To top it off, a family meeting was held where _everyone_ agreed that I should attend anger management classes. I'd felt shocked and betrayed, but they explained that it was for the best. Daphne had winked at me and said that I wouldn't want to end up seriously hurting my future husband.

Seriously, my nine-year-old sister had said that.

I'd been too appalled and embarrassed to argue.

So the first two times I'd broken Puck's nose, I'd basically signed myself up for three _years_ of anger management classes. I'm not kidding- I'm _still_ attending them. I tried convincing them that since Puck and I are dating now- yeah, I know- shocker- I wasn't going to be bashing his face in any time soon, but they wouldn't hear any of it; so yeah- anger management classes, Yay me! Not that they were working, because the _third_ time I'd broken Puck's nose, was well, this afternoon.

I managed to get myself a week's worth of detention _and_ I had to sign up as the director for the elementary school play.

But boyfriend or not, he _so_ deserved that.

* * *

~Earlier today~

I was eating lunch, carefree and innocent with my best- albeit only- friend, Amber Baxter, when Daphne came hurtling towards me at top speed.

"Hello Sissy! Hello Amber!" she called as she plopped down next to me. I eyed her warily.

"Hey, Daph." Amber said, laughing.

"What are you doing here, Daphne?" I asked.

"Talking to you!" She chirped excitedly.

"I can see that. I wanted to know what you were doing in my school." I clarified.

"We're using your auditorium for the school play!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Ouch Daphne, you're _right_ next to me. There's honestly no need to yell." I said, wincing. Daphne was practically bouncing in her seat, her eyes were wide and she looked like she was going to burst from her excitement. I knew from the way she was gripping the table that it was taking her a lot of effort to keep from biting her hand. She was looking at me expectantly and I knew that she was waiting for me to ask her why she was there. I sighed.

"OK Daphne, what is…"

"IgotpickedasSnowWhiteintheschoolplay!" She burst out, unable to hold it on any longer. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Amber just sat there, tilting her head, trying to decipher what Daphne just said.

"Sorry, wha-" I started, but got interrupted, yet again, by Daphne.

"I got picked as Snow White in the school play!" She screamed again, this time slower. I winced at her volume.

"Ow, Daph!" I complained just as her words registered. "Oh." I said stupidly. Her face fell at my lack of enthusiasm. "I mean, that's great Daphne!" I quickly amended, smiling widely at her. "I'm really happy for you," I told her, honestly. She beamed at me.

"Congratulations Daphy!" Amber said, grinning at Daphne.

"I'm gonna go now! I have to find Puck to tell him the good news!" She shrieked. I laugh at her excitement.

"Tell me what?" Puck asked, popping out of nowehere- and scaring the life out of me.

"Ah!" I yell as I started to fall out of my chair. A pair of strong arms wraped themselves around my waist to keep me from diving headfirst into the ground.

"Whoa, there Grimm!" Puck said, snickering as he steadied me. "I know I'm really sexy and all that, but you don't have to keep falling for me!" Then he burst into laughter. "Get it? _Fall _for me! Do you get it?" He asked in between bouts of laughter. I blushed.

"Shut up, Dogbreath!" I yelled, punching his abdomen, but that was a mistake because that's where his rock-hard abdominal muscles are. "Ouch!" I yelled, retracting my arm and cradling my injured hand as I glared at Puck. He wasn't fazed at all by my pathetic attempt to injure him. Instead, when he realized I'd hurt myself, he burst into laughter all over again.

"You… should… see…your…_face!_" He gasped, tears leaking out from his eyes as he continued to obnoxiously guffaw at my misfortune. I scowled, feeling my face heat up even more. I glared at Daphne and Amber who were- unsuccessfully- trying to hide their laughter.

After what seemed like eternity, Puck managed to pull himself together. He was still chuckling softly when Daphne decided to break the good news to him, hence saving me from my utter embarrassment. _It's about time!_ I thought, sighing in relief. The problem was, Puck heard my sigh and smirked at me before Daphne started tugging on his shirt, demanding his full attention.

"That's wonderful, Marshmallow!" He said, grinning at her once she's blurted the news. Daphne smiled happily at us. "The only problem is," Puck continued, looking thoughtful. Daphne's eyes grew wide with anxiety at the mention of a problem. I glared at Puck, trying to get him to stop teasing her.

"Goodfellow…" Amber warned in a dangerously low voice. He blatantly ignored us.

"Mrs. Peterson is nine months pregnant." Puck said. Daphne looked confused.

"So?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"_So_," Puck continued. "Her baby's ready to pop out _any second now._" Daphne scrunched up her nose as she tried to figure out the problem. Amber and I looked at each other warily. We hadn't thought of this.

"What's wrong with that? I love babies!" Daphne announced after thinking for a while. Puck sighed.

"Seriously, Marshmallow- you better start using your noodle," Puck said, rapping his knuckles lightly against her head. "or not, you'll end up like Stupid over there." He informed her in an earnest voice, jerking his thumb towards me.

"Hey!" I protested, but Puck cut me off. I scowled- some boyfriend _he _is.

"Think, M." He said slowly. "What happens when a woman gives birth?" Daphne tilted her head as she thought about his question.

"Stop it Puck- Daphne don't listen to him." I tried, but Daphne looked like she'd experienced a eureka moment.

"Well, first her water bag bursts then her cervix dilates then the baby's head starts coming out through her-" Daphne recounted. I blanched at my sister's description.

"Oh God! Stop!" Puck exclaimed, looking absolutely horrified. I would have laughed at his expression if I weren't feeling as shocked as he looked. Amber, Puck and I glanced at each other.

"Daphne, honey, how did you know all-" Amber started slowly before Puck interrupts her.

"How the hell did you know that?" He turned to me. "Grimm! How the hell does she know all that?" He demanded.

"Don't look at me!" I exclaimed. "I was thinking the exact same thing!"

"Margaret Watterson told us!" Daphne chirped happily, oblivious to our horror.

An awkward silence passed where we all kind of just stared at Daphne.

"What?" She asked innocently. We mumbled incoherently, looking away. "Puck! Tell me what the problem is!" Daphne cried. Puck eyed her warily.

"It's not that big a deal." He assured her. "I was just going to point out that she's gonna be on maternity leave so the school's probably going to pick a high school student to do the job." He said, very quickly while he grabbed his stuff. Then he grabbed by arm and pulled me to my feet. "Come on Grimm, let's get outta here." He muttered to me, suddenly not in the mood for joking.

"Wait! What's the problem, then?" Daphne called out.

"Everyone in the drama club's a freak!" Puck replied, earning some glares from nearby drama club members. Daphne just stared at his retreating back before slumping down into the chair next to mine again. I peered over my shoulder at her and my heart sank when I noticed her dejected expression. I planted my feet firmly in the ground and twisted Puck's ear before yanking him back to the table, by said ear.

"Ow!" Puck exclaims. "What the hell, Grimm? Get your hands off of me, peasant!" He shrieked. I released him only when we reached the table. Amber, who'd been busy trying to cheer Daphne up, looked up to glare at Puck.

"I don't know why you felt the need to dampen Daphne's mood, but you're going to fix this." She commanded. Puck scowled at her.

"I wasn't _dampening_ her mood. I never _dampen_ the mood!" He said huffily. "I was simply being _realistic_."

"It's OK, Puck." Daphne sniffled, looking crestfallen. Puck's expression softened and he sat down next to her.

"Hey, Marshmallow- don't look so sad. It makes you look all old and grumpy, like Amber!" He declared, earning a giggle from Daphne. I roll my eyes but smile while Amber glared daggers at him. "I _was_ going to offer a solution to you, you know." He told her. She looked up at him hopefully.

"You were?" She asked.

"Yeah. Before you started being all creepy and descriptive." He said and he, Amber and I all cringed at the memory.

"What's the solution?" Daphne cried, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Well," Puck begins as he glanced at me. When I saw the mischievous glint in his eyes, I blanched. My mind immediately went on red alert and I desperately racked my brains to think of something that could help me stop his plan- whatever it was, but I was too late. "You can just ask Grimm to sign up to be director. That way you know for _sure_ that you'll get someone you can trust- and not some crazy, drama geek. Mrs. Peterson _loves _Grimm! She'll be more than thrilled to give her the position of director!" Puck winked at me, smirking. I glared at him in return and opened my mouth to inform Daphne that what Puck was suggesting was _never _going to happen. I _detested _kids; I was _awful _at handling them. I've always hated plays and I have _severe stage fright_. I didn't do fragile props- they'd all shatter the minute I walked past them! I wasn't creative or spontaneous or even the least bit cut out for this kind of job. In fact, I was _terrified_ of the sheer prospect of it!

When Daphne looked at me with wide hopeful eyes, however, I knew that there'd be no backing out of this one. I groaned in frustration.

"Will you do it?" Daphne asked me cheerfully. I gave her a pained expression before turning to Amber for help. She stared back at me, wide eyed, shrugging to indicate that she'd got nothing. I returned my gaze to Daphne and opened my mouth to gently let her down. But she was giving me her best puppy dog face and my mouth seemed to have acquired a mind of its own.

"S-sure." It said- that little traitor! Daphne squealed and hugged me before bounding out of the cafeteria, undoubtedly to tell Red the good news. I sat there, stunned. "What just happened?" I mumbled, more to myself than anything.

"You're going to be the director for the elementary school play!" Puck chirped happily. "No need to thank me! I did this out of the kindness of my- ow!" Puck groaned. He was sprawled out on the floor and was clutching his nose in pain. "What the hell, Grimm?" He demanded, groaning.

A hush fell over the cafeteria as everyone stared at the sight. There was blood on my knuckles and I faintly registered that it was Puck's. I glared at him, breathing heavily. I was so angry I barely realized that we were being dragged to the principal's office.

And that was the day I broke Puck's nose for the third time in my life.

Go figure.


	2. Oh-so-embarrassed

**~:: Oh-so-****_embarrassed_**** ::~**

* * *

"Mrs. Peterson?" I called out unsurely as I stepped into the dank auditorium. Mrs. Peterson had been my fourth grade teacher in New York and she'd always liked me for some strange reason. When she bumped into me a couple of years ago, she'd been thrilled to find that I was OK and she'd fussed about how tragic my life was and how sweet my reunion with my parents is and basically _didn't shut up for almost ten minutes straight._ After that, every time I happened to cross paths with her in the supermarket or in the elementary school when I had to pick Daphne and Red up, she'd start rattling off about how pleased she was to see me and how much I've grown and stuff.

Fortunately, I've successfully avoided her for about a month now.

Unfortunately, Puck doesn't go down without a fight. So instead of going straight to the nurse's office, he'd taken a detour and accompanied me to the principal's office, claiming that a lady needed a companion to "roam these dangerous parts". I knew that there was no way he was simply being chivalrous and that he probably just wanted to suggest an alternative method of punishment for me, (and I'd been right!) but I'd started to feel bad and let him come along anyway.

I should take this time to explain that I can't really hurt Puck. I mean, I realize I sound like some sort of monster, bashing his face in and beating him up so much, but he'll be all right. Seriously, he has like super Everafter powers or whatever.

"Sabrina, darling! It's so nice to see you! Your principal, Mr. Wilson informed me that you'd be coming down here- oh sweetie it's _so_ nice of you too volunteer, oh don't look at me like that! Mr. Wilson said you were here on punishment or something, but I know better! You've always been such a sweet, caring girl! And so humble too!" See what I mean? She's convinced I'm a perfect little angel. "I'm sure the children will be very appreciative that such a fine young lady is going to lead them! They are _so _excited for the play and…" I zoned out. Mrs Peterson was _extremely_ talkative; I was getting a headache just listening to her.

"Mrs. Peterson…" I tried to cut in, but she was on a roll now. I sighed and tried to look like I was listening to her. After what seemed like ages, she finally ran out of breath and told me to follow her to her seat near the stage so she could pass me the script. She waddled down the steps and I hesitantly followed. I briefly wondered if I should have offered her help but decided against it. I'd probably end up tripping over my shoelace or something and pulling her down with me. I hate to admit it, but Puck is right- I'm like a giant accident magnet. I sighed and followed her slowly.

"OK so the kids will be here any moment. Oh, you'll love them, Sabrina!" She rambled excitedly. "So have a look at this." She passed a file to me. "I have written everything you need to know down. I'll be observing you so I can offer advice and-

" Observing me?" I interrupted, surprised. She laughed prettily.

"Oh you silly! Of course! This is a very serious production and they're all working very hard on it. But don't worry darling I'll just be watching to give you some tips and hints here and there but I'm sure you'll be absolutely perfect!" She gushed enthusiastically.

"Uh… yeah." I said, laughing nervously. _A very serious production? Oh God, I was going to_ ruin _everything!_ In my state of utter horror and mild panic, I didn't notice the sound of high-pitched chatter that indicated the arrival of the children. Suddenly, Mrs Peterson abruptly stopped laughing and froze, a crazy look crossing her features. I blanched. _Oh my God the baby's coming!_ In the midst of my internal freak-out, a bizarre change had taken place in Mrs. Peterson.

"Children!" She called out in a loud, clear voice. "Assemble!" Her tone was brisk and no-nonsense and she had the sternest look on her face. I didn't know if I was more relieved she hadn't gone into labour, or frightened about the change.

Immediately, the kids assembled onto centre stage. There were children of all ages and together, they formed a little army of the most _evil-_looking demons I'd ever seen. They stood straight and tall as Mrs. Peterson addressed them. Everyone was deathly silent as she spoke- even Daphne who's eyes had lit up in joy when she saw me (the only upside to the job, as far as I was concerned) managed to be serious and even more amazingly- _quiet-_ during Mrs. Peterson's little speech. She talked about the expectations of the day and how everyone was to be on their best behaviour, throwing a stern glance towards two identical boys with mischievous grins on their faces. They immediately sobered up when she glared at them. I was just gaping at the woman in awe and respect when I realized she was talking to me.

"Sabrina darling?" She said gently, a concerned look on her face.

"Uh… what?" I asked, blinking slowly.

"I just asked you to introduce yourself, sweetheart." She explained, smiling encouragingly.

"Oh…" I muttered, my cheeks growing hot with embarrassment. Worse still, I realized with a sickening feeling that a handful of the older kids were snickering at my evident confusion. One of them coughed loudly to disguise an insult he'd thrown my way. _Oh God, I forgot how awful fifth grade was. Oh boy, what the heck am I doing here? I can't do this! _ I cleared my throat and smiled weakly at the kids. "Hi." I choked out.

Again, the older kids burst into laughter at my clearly inadequate introduction. Mrs. Peterson shushed them angrily before giving me her most encouraging smile and urging me to go on. My entire face felt hot as I turned to face the children again.

"Um… I...I'm Sabrina and uh… yeah." I squeaked. Mrs. Peterson smiled and decided to finally take pity on me and rescue me from their evil stares.

"As you all know, my baby will be coming any time now. I will not be able to direct you any more so that job has been awarded to Sabrina Grimm." She announced. There was a collective gasp and they immediately started murmuring amongst themselves. I wanted to crawl under a chair and die.

"Quiet!" She screamed and the room instantly plunged into silence. "Sabrina is highly capable and honestly much better than any of you will ever be." She snapped angrily. I opened my mouth to correct her but shut it again when she went on with her angry rant. "I expect respect!" She bellowed.

And just like that, all the kids stopped giving me incredulous sideways glances and stopped pointing and snickering.

And there was silence.

Deafening silence.

The rest of the evening was uneventful; I ended up doing the observing. Mrs. Peterson basically entered full-out director mode- it was highly impressive. However, my face was still flaming with embarrassment. All the regrets and guilt I had from punching Puck had flown away. Instead, a boiling rage simmered within me. Even when Daphne gave me a huge hug and thanked me profusely for taking over, I was still furious.

During the whole car ride home, Mom tried to get me to say something but I just gave her a withering look and glared out of the window.

But that wasn't even the worst part.

Now, Granny Relda had been away with Mr. Canis on a little business trip of sorts and she'd just gotten back.

"Granny!" Daphne screamed as she leapt into our grandmother's arms. Granny Relda hugged her tight before she opened her eyes and saw me.

"Sabrina darling!" She greeted, smiling warmly. I forced a smile out through gritted teeth.

"Hello Granny." I muttered as I hugged her.

"Oh sweetheart, did you have a bad day?" She cooed, looking at my face. "Well I was going to wait to tell you this but you look like you need to hear it right now!" I gave her a flat look but she was undeterred. "We had a family talk and we decided that you seem to be coping well so you don't need anger management classes any more!" She announced. My eyes widened in shock.

And then it struck me. Granny Relda did not know about Puck's nose.

Worse still, just at that moment, Puck had strolled into the living room. He took one look at my face, then glanced at Granny's and laughed evilly.

"Oh Sabrina Grimm. Did you hear that? No more anger management classes!" He mocked sarcastically. "Now what landed you in there again? A broken nose? Ooh that'd gotta' have hurt." I glared at him, seething. At this exact moment, Granny Relda gasped.

"Puck, sweetie, what happened to your nose?" She exclaimed before fussing over said nose. Oh Boy. Puck just shot me a bitter smirk as Granny rushed off to get her medical kit. "You don't mess with the Trickster King." He muttered darkly as he returned my glare.

For the second time that day, a sickening feeling formed in my stomach. A mixture of all the anger, embarrassment, guilt and exhaustion swirling around must have triggered some hormonal imbalance because next thing I knew, tears were prickling at my eyes and I was pushing people aside as I tried desperately to make it to my room before I released the pent up emotions in lonely, pitiful sobs.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hehe... hey y'all! *waves nervously***

**I know, I know; I'm beyond ridiculous! I mean, who do I think I am? Dropping a story called _"The school play" _( how original!) before pulling a (really lame) Houdini, only to waltz back in after a _over a month_ with that terrible sheepish smile and a good-for-nothing plate of stale virtual cookies as a sorry excuse for a peace offering! *snorts***

**Well, uh... *****hangs head in shame***** you have your permission to throw your shoes at me. Go on then. *smiles sheepishly while holding out plate of aforementioned stale cookies* or you could have a cookie? *crosses fingers* **

**HAHAHA well if it means anything, however, I do have an explanation! See, we were driving down for this wedding and we stopped at this really shady McDonald's (mistake number one, but we were _hungry_) and so there I was, about to sink my teeth into my juicy beef burger when all of a sudden, this man comes running up to us and describes our car and parents are like _whoa yeah dude, that's our car! _And then the guy says something's happened and we should come quick, so we do just that only to find that one of our windows has been smashed and the perp has STOLEN MY LAPTOP THAT LITTLE I swear I couldn't make this up- I'd jinx myself, y'know? So my dad was furious because all I'd done to keep my laptop hidden from view was to throw my jacket over it. (mistake number two, but I was _hungry_)**

**So anyway, long story short, it's unbelievably hard to drive without a window, the wedding was awful, my other cousin's decided to get hitched and so now everyone's running around like headless chickens and I'm about to go mad.**

** BUT _then_, something amazing happened. I was nominated for "The Best Sisters Grimm Story of EVER" competition and I thought: whoa. _Me? Nominated? The School Play, of all things? _**

**And without further ado, I'd like to thank The Irish Lass for being the sweetest fan ever and nominating me! You have no idea how much this means to me! I'm so excited I might pee a little!**

**And with that, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to her! Such a sweetheart, you. **

**Now I know that with only two chapters plus a horrible disappearing act, you don't have much reason to vote for me. Well, I understand- I'm up against some serious stuff. Honestly, I'd just like to thank you all for taking the time to read my story!**

**I'd like to personally thank Puck is the best, bookingbookworms, The Irish Lass and Highlights123 for reviewing! It means the world to me! **

**I'll do my best to update as regularly as possible amidst the wedding preparations and if any of you _darlings_ are considering voting for me, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Let me know who you are so I can thank you personally for being an such an angel! **

**That's all for now, you cuties. *sexy wink***

**Toodles!~**


End file.
